Otho Caecilius (S16)
Legendary villain of the multiversal myth, the Worldbreaker’s desire for peace at any cost shattered Zion into the Omniverse =Biography= Origin Otho was an Aesir Prince in Zion during the fourth era. The Caecilius clan’s domain was elemental earth. They could conjure and command the element in battles against rival organizations. The fourth era of Zion was particularly marked by factional violence. Obarym raiders ransacked the Caecilius Hall, killing Otho’s parents. Otho didn’t blame the raiders, he blamed Zion. The violence on Zion’s streets had to end. Otho continued to hone his mastery of Earth on his crusade to cull the factions. After years of beating back the hordes and then losing his grip on the city. Otho came to the conclusion that as long Zion’s factions were forced together there would be no end to the fighting. The Great Sundering The Aesir prince discovered a ritual that would grant lands for all of the factions. Those lands were trapped inside the Omni, he would have to break them free with an enchanted hammer. After completing the ritual to forge the hammer Verdennoddeleg, Otho would shatter the Omni. The assault worked too well. When the Omni shattered Zion splintered. Cracks in the city’s foundation reverberated into the very fabric of reality. The factions had their own respective universes but Zion was destroyed. From that moment Otho would be known as Worldbreaker. No universe would be his home. He would bear the guilt of wounding the eternal city. He would wander the Omniverse. =Personality= TBD =Powers and Abilities= ' ' Abilities Saves Skills Close Combat (Unarmed) 2, Close Combat (Hammer) 1, Expertise (Aesir) 8, Expertise (History) 2, Insight 6, Intimidation 11, Perception 3, Ranged Combat (God-Force) 4, Treatment 7 Advantages Accurate Attack, All-Out Attack, Daze (Intimidation), Defensive Attack, Diehard, Earthbound, Extraordinary Effort, Fearless, Great Endurance, Improved Critical (Hammer) 4, Improved Smash, Interpose, Last Stand, Power Attack, Ranged Attack 8, Ritualist, Startle, Takedown 2, Ultimate Effort (Strength), Withstand Damage Powers Æsir Physiology Otho’s physiology grants him the typical powers of an Asgardian God. Enhanced Strength 13 Enhanced Stamina 13 Immunity 10 (Aging, Starvation and Thirst, Heat, Cold, Disease, Fatigue Effects) Immunity 4 (Drowning and Suffocation, Poison, Pressure) (Flaws: Limited to Half-Effect) Impervious Toughness Regeneration 2 (Feats: Regrowth) Senses (Extended Sight and Hearing) 5 God-Force The godly energies that fuel all of the Worldbreaker’s powers. Divine Magic Power Array Divine Magic Ranged Damage 10 Earth Control The Caecilius clan were renowned masters of elemental earth. Burial Attack Caecilius is able to form pits under his opponents and trap them there. Perception ranged burst area Earth affliction (Hindered/ Immobile/ Incapacitated) 5 Column of Stone Otho conjures a Column of stone that crashes into his opponent. Earth-based Ranged Knockback Damage 6 Earthquake Caecilius is able to form pits under his opponents and trap them there. Earth-based Environmental impede movement 10 Verdenoddeleg Enchanted Warhammer Otho used during the Verse breaking ritual =Complications= Fame The Worldbreaker is a notorious villain of Zionic Myth Honorable Otho is an honorable warrior who believes it is the duty of the strong to protect the weak. Responsibility Otho has increasingly shown Nobility, Honor, and Humility. =Allies= TBD =Enemies= TBD =Reference= Jabroniville. “Jab's Builds- Thor.” Echoes of the Multiverse, http://www.echoesofthemultiverse.com/viewtopic.php?p=30507#p30507. Accessed 20 Jan. 2018. Category:Thor Odinson Category:S16 Category:Earth Manipulation Category:Æsir Physiology Category:Divine Force Manipulation Category:Fame Category:Honorable Category:Wanderer